Moments
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Moments Callen has with his daughter Amy.
1. Bed wetting

**AN: **I'm just going to start by posting three small moments, to see what you think. Let me know if you would like me to continue. And also if you have any ideas.

Bed Wetting

He was proud of his daughter. She had graduated from pull ups to undies and she now slept in a big girl's bed. And she thought that the bed was the best thing since slice bread. And she wasn't worried about rolling too far and falling out.

He had just arrived home and the house was silent; both his wife and child asleep.

He went to enter his daughter's room to give her a goodnight kiss but stopped. The night light glowed in his daughter's room enough for him to see her sit up in bed, her bottom lip dropping. He noticed as she slid out of bed that her nightie clung to the back of her legs and bottom.

He stepped into the room and called her name. She looked at him as she rubbed her eyes as tears formed in them. He told her that it was OK as he found a new pair of underpants and nightie and helped her change into them.

She watched as her father stripped the bed of the wet sheets. While he went to put the clothes and sheets in the washing machine, his daughter went and selected new sheets.

Re entering the bedroom he smiled as he noticed the sheets that had been selected. He remembered when he was a kid and sleeping on crispy white sheets where ever he was. But his daughter had a variety; there was yellow sheets, sheets with the sun printed on them, princess sheets, Daisy Duck sheets and skull and cross bone sheets.

Tucking her in tight and kissing her lips he heard her ask softly if he had ever wet the bed. He told her that he and mummy had wet the bed when they were little. But he reassured her it was OK and it sometimes happened but she would grow out of it.

What he didn't tell her was that he didn't stop wetting the bed until he was 14 because he was scared that someone might attack him while he slept.

**AN**: some kids just wet the bed because they get nervous. That's why Callen wet the bed as he got nervous when he went to bed.


	2. Monsters

Monsters

He had dealt with and meant some monsters in his time.

From the boy that was 3yrs older than him who would pinch kids younger than him so hard that it would leave a bruise just so he could have their lunch, to the Foster father who would use his cigarette to burn children who spoke out of turn. There were the monsters he dealt with in his job.

_Then_ there were the monsters that he searched for every night.

His daughter watched, tucked up safely in her bed as her father opened her closet door and looked in. He then moved over to the window and looked behind the curtains. Then he moved towards the bed and knelt down and looked under it. Once that was done he stood back up, leaned down to kiss his daughter good night. As he did he told her that he found no monsters and she nodded sleepily.

He went to leave the room but stopped at the door and turned back to look at his now sleeping child grateful that the only bad monsters in her life were those she thought were blue with purple spots, fat, had two heads that lived under her bed.


	3. 3 in the bed

It had started off as just kissing.

He hadn't been home in a month due to an undercover op. Now home all he wanted to do was kiss and touch his wife.

Somewhere in between the soft kisses and running his hand across his wife's stomach he now found himself straddling her as he pinned her arms above her head as the kisses became more hungrier and he felt himself harden. Both knew where this was going to lead and both didn't care one bit.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and the kissing stopped as his wife looked towards it to find their daughter. Rolling off his wife he grumbled something about putting a lock on the door and what a way to kill the mood, as he under the covers pulled up his boxer shorts.

He watched as their daughter walked into the room and crawled up onto the bed and then crawled towards he and his wife. He continued to watch as his wife tucked their daughter in between them both and kissed her goodnight.

His daughter then turned towards him with a smile and he softed. How could you stay angry at that? He leaned over to kiss her good night and rolled his eyes as she made him kiss her hippo goodnight.

She shuffled around in the bed, making herself comfortable until she rested her head on her father's upper arm. He reached over with an arm and stroked his wife's cheek; she in turn kissed his palm. He then ran his hand through her hair, massaging as he did and watched her close her eyes. His hand then grabbed for her hand and he held it as he closed his own eyes.

Tomorrow night, he was palming his daughter off to her grandfather


	4. AN

**AN: ** sorry i should have explained in the 1st chapter that Amy is Callen's daughter with Kelly Gibbs. For those that read '_The Diary of Kelly Gibbs' _you would know that. For those that did not. Kelly and Callen married and had a daughter named Amy Shannon Callen.


	5. First Steps

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the things you recognise. That credit belongs to Shane Brennan and Don Bellisario if I choose to put Kelly's name in this fic. **

**I only own Amy. **

**AN: the disclaimer obviously should have been in the first chapter but was forgotten. **

Callen walked up the stairs and heard laughter and clapping floating down the hall. Intrigued, he walked towards the sounds to find out where the noise was coming from.

He stood in front of his daughter's bedroom door, watching as his wife held their daughter on the floor, her hands placed on either side of their child's hips. He watched as his wife held her there until she found her balance. Once she had her balance she took a wobbly half step and fell down.

He chuckled and saw his wife look at him with a grin. He noticed his daughter had heard his laugh and was looking at him with a big drool grin.

He walked into the room, sitting down opposite his wife as she began the process again. This time when his daughter got her balance right and her mother let go, his daughter took two whole steps towards him. He caught her before she fell on her face.

His daughter looked at him; grinning and clapping her hands. She knew she had just done something smart.


	6. Holiday

**AN: I'm not from the US. So I don't know what's on offer over there, in terms of holiday stuff for kids. I googled the following things; so I don't know if they are child appropriate. And I also don't own the things mentioned. **

He had never been on a holiday as a kid.

Unless you counted going from the orphanage to a foster home then back to the orphanage.

He didn't.

So when they had organised a trip to LA for two weeks for their daughter to meet her surrogate aunt and uncles (she had already meant her Grandma Hetty, a numerous amount of times) he was a tad excited, as he wanted to experience the trip through her eyes.

Once they landed in LA they took her to Disneyland where she was so excited to meet Cinderella and Snow White. And he even went on the baby rides with her, much to her delight.  
Then there was Knott's Berry Farm, where they picked a basket full of blueberries and then ate them until their bellies ached. Both of their mouths, lips and tongues were blue.  
She stood with her nose pressed up against the glass as she watched the turtles and sharks swim around the water enclosure at The Aquarium of the Pacific. After at the gift shop, they both brought a hat that had shark fins on top of the hat and shark teeth on the brim.  
Then they took her to Venice Beach; she squealed in delight as she ran away from the waves on the shore line and helped her father build a big sandcastle. Then both her mother and father took her for a walk on the boardwalk where she watched in amazement the busker on stilts throwing chainsaws in the air then catching them.

Then it was off to the Special Ops office.  
Once at the office his daughter was made a fuss over and she loved every minute off it. That was until she saw her Godfather.  
She was standing with her father who was speaking with Kensi, who according to his daughter had the prettiest hair ever. She noticed a man who was tall and had more muscles than her father walking towards them with a smile on his face and wearing a tight long T shirt, she watched as he hugged her father and then the man knelt down to her level.  
That's when she gripped her father's leg tight, put her thumb in her mouth and turned her back on him.  
Her father lifted him up into his arms and told her that it was OK, that it was only Sam. She peered at him and saw that he looked sad. She leant across and wanted to go to him, her father passed her over and she was happy to listen to her Godfather talk about her daddy.

He was asked by his wife on their last night in LA why he had been so excited about this holiday, why he had done the things he had done. Not that she had minded.

His response was simple, he wasn't like her; he had never been on a holiday. The first holiday he took was when he was working for NCIS and he went to Serbia but that wasn't a holiday, it was work. He just wanted to experience this holiday through the eyes of a child hence him buying the shark hat, going on the kid rides, having his picture taken with Mickey Mouse, building sandcastles, picking and eating the berries until his tummy hurt. And he enjoyed it alot; experiencing something that was a first for both himself and his daughter.


	7. First Word

It was at the breakfast table when he first heard it.

'Da'

He looked over from where he was he was standing making his tea and looked at his daughter who was sitting in her high chair with a bowl and spoon in front of her, hands covered in breakfast that consisted of puree pear. He then turned back to his tea and he heard it again

'Da'

He turned and walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Da"

"Can you say mum?"

Da, da, da, da, da" she babbled loudly, her hand banging loudly on the tray in front of her with little pips of puree flying towards her dad.

He lifted her out of the high chair and sat her down in his lap and smiled at her. Happy that her first word was 'da'.

He couldn't wait until he told his wife what their daughter's first was. She was going to be so jealous.


	8. Chuppa Chups

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES. **

**I'm in my final months of Uni and I'm away on prac. But I'm home today so I thought I'd put you out of your misery and update. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I thought of this little chapter when I was sucking on a chuppa chup. **

They came in lemonade, cola, pineapple, blackcurrants, green apple and strawberry.

It was a common thing to see her parents sucking on a lolly pop. At work, in the kitchen or outside. She knew that they got them from her Grandpa Jack. She didn't know what they tasted like, she had never had one but they must have tasted nice.

He was washing the car when it happened.

His daughter was with him, riding her bike on the driveway. One minute he heard her yelling for him to watch her, the next he heard her crying. He dropped the hose and ran to find that she had fallen off her bike. Checking her over he found that her only injury was a scaped knee  
He lifted her up and carried her inside and upstairs to the bathroom where he sat her on the counter while he looked for antiseptic cream, along with a band aid.

She screamed out when the cream hit her knee, it stung.

He looked at her shocked. She never cried when she was with him.

He had an idea.

He pushed his hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a chuppa chup. Unwrapping it he shoved it in his daughter's mouth. She stopped crying.

He sat on the front step, watching his daughter run around the yard.

He smiled as he remembered the first time he had a chuppa chup. An older boy at the orphanage had hit him and he needed stitches. He was petrified. To calm him down the doctor gave him a chuppa chup to take his mind off the stitches. And it worked.

Maybe that's why he liked them so much, it took his mind off the bad things in his life.

He only wished that chuppa chups would always work to make his daughter stop crying, but he knew that it wasn't possible.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	9. Nappy

**AN: thanks to all who have put this on their Story Alert and Story Favourite.**

**If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to suggest a chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Iggle Piggle he belongs to the makers of 'In the night garden' I just like saying his name. **

He had seen his wife do it a hundred times before.

He never took much notice, knowing that he would never have to do it.

That was until he breathed in and smelt a stale stinky smell.

He walked over to his daughter, who was watching Iggle Piggle and pulled back her pants, then her nappy. He sighed unimpressed.

Carrying her to her room he laid her down on the change table grumbling that he shouldn't be doing this, that her mother should be here instead of shopping with her best friend. All he got in return was a happy gurgle.

Opening the tabs of the nappy he pulled down the font, lifted her legs and almost threw up when he saw the contents of the nappy. Taking a deep breath in so he wouldn't smell the contents he completely removed the nappy and placed it in the bin. Reaching for the baby wipes he let out a breath and swallowed the vomit in his mouth as he wiped her bottom clean. When clean he dumped a generous amount of powder on her to make her smell fresh.

He raised her legs placing a new nappy under her bum. Lowering her legs he pulled the front of the nappy up then reached towards the back to find the tabs.

But they weren't there.

With a sigh of realisation he pulled the nappy off and placed it on the right way round. Doing it up he pulled up her pants and carried her back to the lounge room.

Grateful that his wife decided against using cloth nappies.


	10. Fathers Day

**AN: um just wondering if this should be the last chapter of this or not? Someone let me know, **

He knew the day existed. He knew about it.

He never celebrated it. Never had a reason to.

He never knew is biological father. The foster father's that he had weren't worthy of a present, let alone a day to call their own.

Most of the time he wasn't at a foster home to celebrate the day.

When his daughter was born, holding her in his arms, the thought of celebrating the day never crossed his mind.

He felt something heavy on his chest, waking he found his daughter and he grinned. His wife was sitting on the bed with a wrapped present, which gained his interest. He knew it wasn't either of neither their birthdays nor their daughter's. It most definitely wasn't Christmas. He heard his wife utter the words 'Happy Father's Day' and handed him the present.

Opening it he found a homemade card with his daughter's handprints on the front, inside he found the words '_Dear daddy, Thank you for being the best ever daddy. Love Amy'. _He also found a black and white photo of himself holding Amy after she was born; he also found some socks and underwear.

He had heard, most likely on a past mission from his father in law, that socks and underwear were the least desirable gift of the day.

But at this point he didn't care, after thinking that he could never be a father or how to be one due to the fact that he didn't have a role model to show him or have anything to go on and that he was winging it. He was glad that in the last 6 months that his wife thought he was doing a pretty good job at being a dad.

This was his day.

His first Father's Day.

Nothing could spoil it. Even if his daughter just accidently hit him in the face.


	11. languages

**AN: I don't know if there is exactly this many spoken languages in the world, but Google told me there was. **

**Also thanks for the reviews. **

**This chapter I do not like. **

**The next chapter, well I'm not sure how it will turn out as I'm dosed up on medication as I'm sick and I really want to play Grand Final hockey tonight. So I'm trying to get better in less than 4hrs. **

There were 24806 languages in the world.

He knew nine. Serbian, Russian, French, Italian, Spanish, Polish, Japanese, Dutch and Turkish.

He only used them when undercover. Except Russian.

He spoke that at home with his wife, whenever they had an argument about him going off grid. They spoke it so not to scare their daughter. To protect her.

It was his idea.

He found it funny though. His wife hardly knew any of the language, so he could be saying anything to her in Russian and she would have no idea.

It was when he was driving home with his daughter in the back seat when he heard her question. If he could teach her another language.

When he asked why, her response was simple. She wanted to have a secret language with him just like he did with her mummy. And she thought it was cool that he could speak another language.

She had wanted to stay up late and watch a movie but he had told her no. It resulted in her telling him that she hated him. He was devastated. His little girl hated him.

He awoke to the bedroom door opening, looking at his bedside clock he discovered it was 2am, untangling himself from his wife he rolled over and looked towards the door to find his daughter standing there. He heard her say 'I love you daddy. I'm sorry' in Spanish.

He grinned and motioned her to come to him.

When she did he lifted her up on the bed and hugged her tight, kissing her on the head.

He knew he had done the right thing in teaching her how to say those words first in Spanish because in whatever language, hearing his daughter say that she loved him was the best ever feeling every time.


	12. Santa

**AN: I think this fic has taken on a mind of its own. I planned to do it differently to what you have been reading in the last few chapters. But well, as long as you are enjoying it, I can't complain.**

He had celebrated the day in many different places all over the world. From the orphanage to foster homes to Serbia to California.

And he had experienced it in many different ways as well.

In the orphanage he would watch the older children decorate a tree with handmade craft. At the time he still believed in Santa and went to sleep, knowing in the morning that there would be a toy motorbike, just like Robin's from '_Batman and Robin'_ under the tree just for him. He was sadly mistaken.

There was nothing for no one.

And that's when he gave up believing.

In foster homes you had a 50/50 chance of receiving a gift. If you arrived a few months before the day you were given a present most likely a school bag and coloured pencils. If you arrived a day before, you were lucky enough to score an unwanted hand me down shirt.

If you called that lucky.

He had enjoyed his Christmas in Serbia; it was the first time he felt like he had a family. And the Christmas he spent in DC when he and his wife were still dating, he had fun. It showed him what he had missed out on growing up.

She was walking slowly through a rather busy shopping mall, her mother wanted to carry her due to the amount of people that were in a rush but she just wouldn't have it. He heard his wife mutter something about being stubborn just like her grandfather and he smirked.  
Then she heard the big boom of a voice and a jingle of bells 'HO! HO! HO!' she looked around to see who it was, then she spotted him; he was wearing red and white and had a very long white beard and round glasses. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed her father's hand, tugging him towards this person. Once there she stopped and looked at him; he waved and smiled at her. She became shy and grabbed onto her father's leg.

She asked who he was and her father knelt down and told her that it was Santa Clause; he gave presents to good girls and boys. She smiled, knowing of course she would get a present. After all she was a good little girl. She heard her father then ask if she wanted a photo with him and she nodded slightly after giving it some thought and her father smiled. But his smile disappeared when his daughter asked if he could come for the photo as well and he heard his wife laugh and he glared at her and she simple gave a shake of her head and she smiled.

He looked down at his daughter's pleading eyes and gave in. Both walked to the jolly old man, his daughter climbed onto one knee and watched as her father sat on the other, feeling a bit embarrassed. Only then, did he realise while sitting on the knee of another man that this was the first time in his life that he had got to sit on Santa's knee.

**AN: i did want to write more, about Christmas day its self but i thought it was sweet to leave it like this. Who knows it may appear in another chapter. **

**If anyone has any ideas or suggestions or what they would like me to write about, let me know. **


	13. Valentines Day

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. **

**NCIS is yet to be screened in Australia. I'm bummed about this and until we see 'Spider and the Fly' I won't be reading any fics that are about the ep...I know...**

**And I will be avoiding the wet paint site as well.**

**Hopefully it will air after the Comm. games which will make us about 1 month behind. **

**LostForeverInHisEyes: thanks for the review and suggestion. This one is for you. **

Valentines Day

He was holding a handpicked snap dragon in his hands, he was nervous and his hands were sweaty, holding the flower in one hand he wiped the other hand on the side of his pants to rid it of the sweat, then he changed hands and did the same.

He didn't know what it was about this girl. Maybe it was how pretty the purple ribbon was in her hair or maybe it was the fact that she was good at playing '_Catch and Kiss'. _ He noticed her walking towards him and he handed her the flower, she lent in and kissed him on his lips and then walked away giggling to her friends.

Apparently now according to word in the playground they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Oh yeah G. Callen was smitten with a girl named Lucy who wore a purple ribbon in her hair.

He was sitting hunched over at his desk to involved in doing paperwork to notice or hear the elevator doors ding open; he wanted to get out of the office early tonight to spend it with his wife – after all it was Valentine's Day. It wasn't until he heard a thud next to his desk did he look up. He found his daughter with a small grin on her face and noticed her holding a small blue box with a ribbon wrapped around it and a card, he cocked an eyebrow.

She sat down in his lap and explained to him that a boy at school gave her the box and she opened it and he took a look; it was full of chocolate and lollies. His daughter laughed as she told her father that when she received the box he was nervous and his hands were all sweaty. He laughed and remembered his sweaty hands when giving the flower to Lucy.

He then asked about the card. She handed it to him and he opened it.

The card was for him.

It was something of tradition now. When his daughter was 4 she wanted to know why her daddy gave her mummy a card and he had explained to her about the day. The following year he got a handmade card from his daughter. He thought this year, with her being 14 and all; that we wouldn't get a card but he was glad he was wrong.

They sat at his desk together eating the chocolates and lollies. He was glad that in her eyes he was still the only man in his life.


	14. Books

**AN: i don't own the stories listed in this chapter. I have only read them. **

He had never understood before what they big deal about reading books at bedtime was all about.

As a child, night time at the orphanage was being in bed at eight with lights out at nine.  
At Foster homes, well he was usually the youngest. If he was lucky the foster parents may have had their own children, meaning they would have had books, other times the books may have been donated to charity. Older children would tell him stories; they would mainly be ghost stories and then he would be too scared to sleep.

The only people that read to him were his school teachers, who of an afternoon before home time would gather the children on the floor and read to them. And that's where he sat mesmerised by the pictures and the stories they told.  
As he grew up he began to read the newspaper; not every day, just occasionally when he had the money to buy one or when he was covered with it while sleeping rough on the street when he covered himself with one trying to get warm.

His daughter loved books.

She had so many – '_The Little Golden Books', 'The Magic Far Away Tree _series_', 'Hairy McLary'  
_At night, after her mum helped her brush her teeth and she was in her pyjamas, tucked up in her bed with her hippo, he would lay on top of the sheets reading '_The Magic Far Away Tree' _ and she would listen intently with great interest, then slowly drift off to sleep most likely dreaming of climbing the tree which would take her to another land.

He closed the book, kissed her forehead and let out a sigh. She was so innocent; she thought that the magic tree was real and she wanted his help to find it. He knew in a few years that she would be able to read herself and maybe begin reading the newspaper where she would read about the horrors of the world.

Until then he wanted her to keep believing that there was a magic faraway tree and he wanted her innocence of the world to remain intact for as long as possible.


	15. Tea Parties

Tea Parties

It was a good thing he liked tea.

He had been too many a tea party in his time. From having tea with the Prince of Bahrain where they talked about gold and where one of the Prince's sister's had kissed him and decided there and then that she wanted a relationship with him. He had liked that idea; after all she was attractive but he didn't want to live the life of his undercover alias for the rest of his life.

Then there were his tea parties with Hettie. He wouldn't really call them tea parties; it was only him and her. But they were drinking tea and talking none the less. And talk they did. They would talk about anything; from her time as an undercover agent, their latest case, his daughter and even the weather. With Hettie you never knew what the topic would be and he liked that.

Then there were the tea parties that came between the Prince and Hettie. Crazy times but something he could laugh about now.

With outfit chosen he was seated next to Katie and Harlow. But he really didn't want to be here and he didn't like what he was wearing. Sure the young host was beautiful with a cute smile but he could think of about 1000 other things he could be doing today.

He accepted the cup of tea with a smile and proceeded to drink it. When he placed the cup back on the table the host was looking at him. He thanked her and told her it was the best cup he had ever had.

She beamed.

He heard a noise at the door and turned to look. He found his wife leaning on the door frame holding a camera in her hands. His eyes went wide when she told him that she was going to send the photo to Sam and she turned and left. He stood up and chased after her.

There was no way he was going to let her send that photo of him dressed in a tiara and a pink fairy skirt. He sighed as he chased her down the stairs.

The things he did for his daughter.


	16. Hettie

Hettie

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been on Holidays.**

**Then I came back and got hit with the news that one of the guys I work with, who is like an older brother to me, his 3yr old son, has been diagnosed with Leukaemia. So I've been in a state of shock for the last few weeks. **

**I've done this chappie differently from the others, mainly as there is dialogue. **

**This chapter is for Hope06 who suggested I do a moment with Hettie. **

He and his daughter had just had a fight.

Her last words to him before she left were 'Your just an orphan and always will be'

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He was gobsmacked. He didn't know what to say.

No one had ever called him that before.

He looked at her; there was hate in her eyes.

She looked at him and saw sadness and confusion. She turned her back and walked away; tears running down her face.

She never meant to say it; it was just one of those things.

He re entered the building and rode the elevator up to the bull pen. He walked to his desk and sat. He looked at a photo on his desk – his kids smiling at the camera.

He picked it up and threw it.

It smashed into pieces and other Agents in the bull pen stopped to look.

He got up from his chair, heading to the gym, he was angry. He needed to take his frustrations out on something.

His wife was out in the field. So her calming voice of reassurance and love couldn't help at this time.

He untangled himself from his wife as soon as he heard his phone begin to vibrate on the bedside table. Looking at the clock he discovered it to be only 10pm. With no cases he and his wife had decided to have an early night.

"Hello" he answered tiredly.

"Mr. Callen" greeted the voice.

"Hettie. What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Are you missing a child Mr Callen" Hettie asked calmly and casually.

Callen rubbed the side of his face as his mind thought about the question. His son was in bed asleep, his foster child was up studying and his daughter was on school camp. "No" came his answer.

"Ahhh...how wrong you are Mr. Callen. Do you not have a daughter with blue eyes and brown hair? She is here in LA very upset and I suggest you come take her home"

Henrietta 'Hettie' Lange was his guardian angel. She may have been small and diminutive but she was scary.

Especially when you got blood on a brand new dress shirt.

But she was a good listener. And the two of them could talk about anything. And they had talked about many things over the years, some good; some bad.

He was like the son she never had.

He leaned on the wall lost in his thoughts about the woman who was like a mother to him.

"You see Amy, although your father is an orphan, he isn't exactly"

"Huh?" questioned Amy.

"Your father has a family. NCIS. There is an old saying: You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family. That your friends become your family"

"I never meant to say it. It just came out. He hates me Grandma H" Amy said as her face fell into her hands.

"He does not hate you. You are his little girl"

"You weren't there to see how devastated he was when I called him..."

"Why don't you ask him yourself" suggested Hettie.

"He doesn't know I'm here" came a soft sad reply.

"Are you sure" asked Hettie with a smirk.

Amy lifted her head and gave the older woman a quizzical look; she turned her head following the gaze of Hettie. When she turned she found her father leaning on the wall. "Daddy"

He moved off the wall and moved into the office. "Amy, I don't hate you, like I could. You're my daughter"

"But I called you an orphan; I saw how hurt you were"

Callen sighed "Ames when people get angry, they say some mean stuff, sometimes they mean it and sometimes they just say it in the heat of the moment. As your get older you're going to realise this. I know you never meant to say what you said."

"Grandma H said that NCIS was your family. She explained heaps of other stuff as well"

"Yeah, Grandma H is right. She's a very wise woman, and if you listen to her occasionally you learn some interesting stuff"

"I'm sorry daddy" Amy told her father as tears fell down her face.

Callen moved towards Amy and enveloped her in a hug. She snuggled into his chest and he rested his head on hers, looking at Hettie he mouthed 'thankyou'

She nodded in reply.

**AN: does anyone know where I can get Season 7 on DVD?**

**I tried to order it from the CBS site but it does not send to Australia. Any ideas anyone?**


	17. Bathshowers

Bath/Shower.

Playing in the dirt and mud, climbing trees, playing in the rain, falling over, scrapping knees and elbows.

That's what it was all about. Not having a bath to get clean.

It was all about how dirty you got.

As a boy G Callen hated baths. He would have rather stayed dirty. He thought that was more sensible than having a bath; after all you'd end up dirty again.

As an adult he only liked having a shower if he was covered in someone else's blood; dust and dirt he could handle. He also liked bathing with his wife – to save water of course.

As a child his daughter was a lot like him; she loved playing in the dirt and getting dirty.

But she also loved baths.

He found himself one cold winter's night pouring bubble bath liquid into the bath that was filling up with warm water. His daughter was beside him in her undies telling him to put more of the liquid in the bath. Once the bubbles formed and water turned off, his daughter with no help at all stripped her undies off and accepted help to get in the bath.

He watched from the side of the bath as she ducked under the water, then popped back up and kicked and splashed around.

Water went everywhere. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Her father on the other hand wasn't. Water from his daughter's splashing had gone everywhere; all over the bathroom floor and of course all over him. He was drenched.

He sighed. If he knew he was going to get this wet he should of just put her in the shower with him.


	18. Park

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Hope06: Glad you liked the 'Hettie' Chapter. **

**LostForeverInHisEyes: Ha! Maybe a clown costume? Who knows he could go undercover as one at a child's birthday party or something. That would be funny!**

**To everyone else who has added this story to their alert list, thanks heaps and don't be scared; let me know what you think. **

**Im not overly happy with this chapter. **

Park

They came in many shapes and sizes. Found all over the world.

They contained trees, paths, rocks, grass, drinking fountains, ice cream trucks, seats, park benches, play equipment. Some had creeks running through them. Some of them had all this and more. Others just had a seat and children's play equipment.

They attracted various amounts of people. Some going for a run, others walking hand in hand with their partner, walking by themselves, some people lying on the grass as they lived in apartments and they just needed to feel the grass between their toes, some sunbaking, others playing touch football during their lunch break while others ran with a personal trainer. While others sat and watched their children play.

But for him the park was where he meant with people who wanted to meet in public.

Those people were usually dodgy rouge CIA Agents going by the name of Trent Kort.

Sometimes it was for an undercover op.

He remembered his first op where he had to meet some shady character in a park on a park bench. He had sat there for five hours waiting for this man to show. In those five hours of waiting he had sung songs to himself; much to the annoyance of one Snr Field Agent and he had also brought countless ice creams and hotdogs. And he had managed to perve on at least 12 different women who had been exercising that day. He had thought to himself that he too should get into shape just to meet the woman. But the ice-cream he was eating just tasted too good.  
When the shady character arrived he was handed an envelope and said shady character had gone, just like that. He had waited in the park for five hours just to be handed an envelope that took a mere 5 seconds.

But not today.

No meeting shady characters.

Today he was there with his daughter. They had played on the swings and the slide; he even had a go much to the delight of his daughter. Now he ran after his daughter, trying to catch her and when he did he tossed her up in the air and then caught her; his daughter giggled and he smiled.

Later when they had finished playing he had brought her an ice cream covered in chocolate and 100's and 1000's and they sat on the grass watching a family of ducks.

While they were eating a few women had come up to him to tell him that he had a very cute daughter. A few even told him that he was cute and it was a pity they he was married.

He smirked.

He was a FILF.

If he had known that having a child would lead to getting picked up by gorgeous women. He would have suggested having a child with him during an undercover op at a park to get the woman of interest years ago.

**AN: a few things explained: **

**At my local beach during the summer we have an ice-cream van come during the lunch rush and he serves ice cream from the van he is known as 'Mr Whippy' and we also have a shop called 'Mr Whippy' (Well in my town we do) it's exactly the same as 'Wendy's.  
Anyway they get the ice-cream from the machine, like at Macca's then they dip the ice-cream into this pot of chocolate sauce and its hardens in seconds.**

**The 100 and 1000's thing is basically small coloured sprinkles, they are round and pretty much just sugar. You can also put it on bread and it then becomes fairy bread. **

**FILF. OK so we have MILF – Mother I'd like to F#&. So I'm sure there is one for all the father's out there.**


	19. Eating Out

**DISCLAIMER: the burger i describe in this chapter, i don't own. Its from a burger shop i frequent. **

**Also i got the idea on this one from when i went out to dinner and the couple at the next table had their child with them. **

When he was a kid he never ate out at a restaurant.

Well he ate out at burger joints; but they weren't really a restaurant as he always knew what he was going to have – a hamburger with chicken, cheese, lettuce, bacon, beetroot, onion, pineapple and BBQ sauce with a small chips and a coke.

The contents of the burger would go everywhere, the sauce would dribble down his chin and the beetroot juice would always make its way onto his shirt, which proved a difficult task trying to wash it off after.

But that's what he liked about it.

The first time that he had gone to a fancy restaurant with sliver knives and forks and a real menu was when he was working in Paris with his now father in law and a certain red head Director that the older man was keen on. After looking at the menu and being impressed that they had a choice of foods from garlic bread and calamari for entree to Steak and vegetables for a main meal, he had decided on the steak and told their waitress that's what he wanted.

When asked how he would like it he replied 'cooked' as if it was the most obvious answer in the world but he was given a weird look from the waitress. When he looked at his Snr Agent all he did was smirk and that red head just giggled. It had to be explained to him that she wanted to know how he wanted it cooked. When he understood he replied medium.

He and his wife had stumbled on this laidback restaurant awhile back. It was friendly and he liked it.

He sat opposite his wife and his daughter sat in her high chair between them. In front of her was a bowl of chips covered in gravy.

Using a fork, she was feeding herself and refused help when the fork didn't go near her mouth or the chip fell off. She wanted to be a big girl.

All of the restaurant staff thought she was the cutest thing that they had ever seen and were all ways coming up to her to say hello. She loved the attention, couldn't get enough of it.

He heard his wife utter that she was just like her father. He just smirked, he knew it was true, as he lent over and gave his daughter a kiss on her gravy covered cheek.

He watched as his daughter stuck her fork into a chip and lifted out of the bowl towards her mouth, but it fell off before it reached it. She sighed frustrated. He leaned over towards her and his hand went into the bowl. She watched interested as his fingers picked up a chip and he moved it towards his mouth where he popped it in and ate it.

She dropped the fork and moved her little hands to the bowl and picked up some chips and placed them in her mouth and smiled at her father, giving him a huge gravy grin. He smiled back.

Next week he was taking her to find a burger joint where they could eat and be as messy as they liked.

**AN: not my fav chappie. **

**AN: also i realise that in the US you guys call them French Fries. We call them chips. **


	20. Hugs

Cuddles/Hugs.

He wasn't much of a hugger growing up. He never really got any.

At one particular Foster home he was almost attacked by a dog and it freaked him out; so much so he burst into tears and wanted someone to hug him and let him know that it was going to be OK, to calm him down.

Instead he was told to toughen up.

And toughen up he did. He never asked for another hug again.

His first cuddle after that experience was years later on a mission in Beirut. He hugged his '_girlfriend' _but it felt forced and meaningless though the girl didn't think so.

But the first time he hugged his now wife in bed the morning after he took away her innocence it meant something. He felt safe and warm in her embrace. He wanted to hug her for the rest of his life.

Hugging her just felt right.

His favourite hug that he loved – with no disrespect to his wife – was his daughter's.

Whenever he came home from work at night, or she was allowed to come to the office or when he had been away on a mission and came home after weeks away, she always ran to him with the biggest happiest grin on her face; always excited to see him. When she reached him she would jump into his arms, snuggle into his chest and wrap her arms around his neck so tight, wishing to never let go.

He hoped that as she got older the hugs would continue.


	21. Christmas Day

**AN: This one's a bit long. I guess I was a bit bored on the train home from work. **

Christmas Day.

He had celebrated Christmas Day all over the world in many strange and amazing places.

He enjoyed Christmas Day in Paris.

Waking up that morning and finding a Christmas tree complete with tinsel and an angle on top of the tree with fairy lights around the room was pretty amazing. He saw under the tree there were presents and there was even some for him! When he opened one of them he found a photo of a smiling red head in between himself and a silver haired man who smirked at the camera. Her hands draped casually over their shoulder.

He looked at the photo and smiled, they looked like a family. It felt like a family. The man was more of a father to him than anyone had been and the woman as like a mother figure.  
That day the three of them sat around a small card table drinking wine and eating French bakery treats, chips and lollies and wearing those party hats you got from pulling a cracker open.

He awoke to something jumping on the bed.

Slowly opening his eyes he saw something yellow. Reaching out he grabbed it, it fell onto him with an 'oomph'. Sitting up he found his daughter who smiled at him and told him that it was Christmas and she wanted to go see if Santa had been. He looked over at his wife for help but she was still asleep.

He knew she wasn't.

He looked at his daughter and nodded.

He watched as his daughter's eyes lit up when she entered the lounge room where the Christmas tree was situated and found presents under the tree. When she eyed the rocking horse with a red ribbon tired around the neck he never thought that her eyes could get and bigger.

She walked over to it and sat on it. "Did Santa bring me this?" she asked as she began to rock back and forth.

"No I made it. Grandpa helped me"

"I love it. Thanks daddy, you're the best"

Out of all the presents his daughter had received that day, including gifts from her favourite uncle – Sam – the rocking horse was her favourite.

He looked over to the wall where some family photos hung and looked at the picture that was taken in Paris all those years ago and smiled sadly, whishing that, that red head had the opportunity to meet her surrogate granddaughter.


	22. Shopping

**AN: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've started a new job and moved towns. Half my stuff is still in my old home town, including my lappy.

Thanks to LostForeverInHisEyes and Hope06 for the reviews.

This chapter is for LostForeverInHisEyes.

Shopping.

Holding his daughter's hand he stepped onto the escalator, making their way up to 'Women's Clothing'.

It was his wife's birthday in a few days and his daughter wanted to buy her a present.

After 3hrs of making their way through '_Women's Clothing'_, '_Shoes_', '_Bedding_', '_Appliances_' and '_Books_' they had come up empty handed. Making their way to the exit they walked through the '_Women's Underwear'_ section and he wished just for a moment that his daughter wasn't with him as he knew exactly what _**he **_wanted to buy his wife.

But looking for a matching black set of barely there bra and g –string would cause his daughter to ask too many questions.

Walking through the cosmetics department, his arm was suddenly pulled back as his daughter stopped to smell the air. He stopped and turned to watch his daughter.

'Can we buy this?" his daughter asked.

"What kind of fragrance were you after?" asked a sales assistant.

He stopped and thought. Apart from gunpowder, sawdust and baby powder his wife didn't have a smell; he liked her just the way she was. 'I'm not sure. She doesn't really wear a perfume. She smells fine the way she is"

The sales assistant smiled and showed both him and his daughter a range of fragences, spraying them on a little card so both he and his daughter could smell.

'I like this one daddy' his daughter told him as she finished smelling a card. He then smelt the card and looked at his daughter who nodded.

'We'll take this one'

'J'Adore by Adore. Your daughter has great taste'

Walking towards the pay counter Amy looked at all the bright lights, counters and different types of perfumes. And then she saw it.

Callen felt his daughter pull her hand out of his grip; he turned and saw her running towards a display. He ran after her.

'Amy Shannon Callen' He began when he caught up to her. 'Never run away like that again. What happens if you got lost and daddy couldn't find you' he asked.

'But I saw something Mummy might like" she replied innocently.

'Amy, you still need to tell me where you are going. I don't want you to get lost' he told her as his daughter nodded sadly.

'What did you find?'

'This' replied Amy with a smile.

Callen cocked a questioning eyebrow at his daughter who nodded. 'When you go away, Mummy gets sad and sleeps with Iggle Piggle'

Kelly Callen awoke to a gentle soft kiss on her lips. Waking she found her husband sitting on her side of the bed with their daughter in his lap.

'Happy Birthday Mummy' Amy said.

'Thanks Kid' replied Kelly as she accepted a kiss from her daughter and Callen handed her, her presents.

'I picked it mummy' Amy told her proudly as Kelly unwrapped the perfume.

'It smells beautiful' she answered as she smelt it.

She then unwrapped the other present and as she did gave a questioning look at Callen.

'Amy said that when I'm not here you get upset and sleep with Iggle Piggle' he explained.

'Did she now?' Kelly bent down to get something from under the bed 'When you not here, I sleep with Hugo. The bear you gave me when we were dating. Amy's wanted this for weeks. I told her no. She has too many toys already. I really thought she'd go to dad. But it seems she has you wrapped around her little finger, you'd believe whatever she tells you'

With that Amy giggled and picked up her Snuffy and ran out of the room.

'So you like your perfume?'

'Uh huh. Maybe I could wear it for you tonight?'

Callen nodded.

'...just that'

Callen realised what she was hinting at and pulled out his phone hitting speed dial 3. Grateful his father in law picked up fist ring.

**AN: **not overly happy with this. Maybe because I'm tired and have a headache. Not sure.


	23. Stars

**AN: this is the last chapter. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed put this story on favourites and story alert.**

**I'm going to be updating '**_**The Diary of Kelly Gibbs' **_**in the next few weeks and I'm also starting a new fic. **

Stars.

Sixteen year old Amy Callen was hot.

She kicked her sheet off, got out of bed, walked out of her room and down stairs where she headed for the backdoor.

G Callen stirred in his sleep, he had heard something slam. Waking he realised he should go and investigate.

After all he knew it wouldn't be his wife; she was away on an investigation and wouldn't be home for at least another week.

Walking through the kitchen he looked out the window to see a figure lying on the grass in the backyard. Opening the backdoor and stepping out onto the deck he walked down the stairs to realise that the figure was his daughter.

"Ames, you OK" he asked with concern.

"Yeah" she replied with a sigh "Just couldn't sleep. Too hot"

"I remember when you were little" Callen said as he lied down on the grass next to her. "You were mesmerised by the stars. Your mum and me would stand out here with you until you began to grow sleepy"

"I still do that; when I can't sleep. I sit on my window sill and just watch them. They make me feel safe. People come and go but the stars...they are just always there, they never leave. Does that sound dumb?" Amy asked turning her head towards her father.

"No" answered Callen truthfully. "It sounds perfect. When I was growing up, where ever I was I used to lie on the grass at night and look up at the stars. I thought of the stars as my family, where ever I went or ended up they would always be there with me"

"Do you still?"

"Yeah, but I also have you guys"

"Do you think Grandma's up there?" asked Amy, turning her head to the sky.

"Oh yeah" replied Callen as he too turned his attention to the sky. "You see the brightest star?" he asked pointing towards the star.

"Yeah"

"That's your grandmother"

"What do you think she would have been like?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Your mum and grandfather rarely talk about her, but that doesn't mean they don't think of her. What happened killed part of them. I've seen photos; she was a beautiful woman. I think that if she were alive she would have spoilt you rotten and your grandfather he would be the happiest man in the world"

Dominic Callen stood at the backdoor with his hands and face pressed up against that glass.

"What are you doing DC?" asked the Callen's foster child as he walked past Amy's younger brother the following morning.

"Do you think she's drunk?" Dominic asked.

"Who?"

"Amy. She's lying asleep on the grass"

"Do you think she'd be there? Dad would have hidden her body" came the answer to Dominic's question.

"So why is she out there?" he asked as he moved away from the door and was greeted with a shrug of shoulders "...Girls are weird" said Dominic as he gave one last look at his sister before heading to the lounge room to watch morning cartoons.

His father who followed him to the lounge room could only smirk.

**AN: a little different I know. **

**Thanks again for following this story. **


End file.
